Blog użytkownika:Biedrona003/Nasza tajemnica sezon 2? Wszystko od początku
Na sam początek chcę pozdrowić Tikki:D,'''jestes niesamowita cały czas czekasz na nowe rozdziały. Masz odemnie pozdrowienia w każdym rozdziale i komentarzu, pisz dalej swoje opka bo też są super :D '''Rozdział 1 Małożeństwo wróciło do domu wraz z córką. 13 lat później Clara dostała miraculous Pawia jej rodzice niestarzeli się wyglądali tak samo jak gdy mieli 20 lat dzięki temu że osiągneli moc ostateczną , wiedzieli, że ich córka też posiada moc, lecz ona niewiedziała o nich. Tak ogólnie życie trwało dalej, az córka zmarła. I w tej chwili Marinette się obudziła. Wołała Tikki, ale nie wiedziała, że to wszystko to był tylko realny sen, zdała sobie z tego sprawę, gdy jej mama weszła do pokoju -Cześć kochanie, ubieraj się zaraz pierwsza lekcja w tym roku, chyba niechcesz się spóźnić -Nie, nie mamo, dziękuje (stwierdziła, ze to sen, który może się spełnić, alw czy napewno wszystko stanie się jak w śnie, czy Czarnym Kotem będzie niejaki Adrien, i czy jemu też się to śniło)Zaraz zejde na dół. Marinette ubrała się i zeszła do piekarni tam tata jej dał ciastka dla klasy. Dziewczyna wybiegła z domu i tam zobaczyła staruszka, wiedziała kim jest i szybko go "uratowała" przed pędzacym samochodem -Mistrzu Fu nic panu nie jest -Czyli jednak miałas sen, dozobaczenia wkrótce Biedronko -Dozobaczenia Dziewczyna pognała do szkoły tam prawie się wywróciła, ale pszeżkodził jej w tym....Adrien -Nic Ci sie nie stało?! -Nie nie dzięki -Jestem Adrien -A ja Marinette -Czy my się z kądś nie znamy -Nie raczej nie -A czuje jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od wieków (Pomyslał sobie, że dziewczynie nie śnił sie ten sen co jemu) -Ale to nie mozliwe, a teraz cześć ((A no właśnie jeśli ktoś się zastanawia, czemu nie bedzie scenki gdzie Adrien ratuje staruszka to dlatego, że omijam będzie tak samo jak u Mar tylko, że on mu pomoze wstać)) -Cześć Po szkole Mar idzie do domu, ale pochwili cos ją zatrzymuje, tak to ręka blondyna -O h-hejka -Cześć Marinette, mam pytanie.. mogę? -Pewnie, że tak -Moze byśmy się dzisiaj spotkali -A gdzie? -Może na trzy zaproponujemy razem, a potem wybierzemy lepsze miejsce. okey -Spoko -1... -2.... -3.... -Ławeczka w parku (Powiedzieli razem)Czemu akurat tam(Znowu razem)Hehhe(zaśmiali się) -Ty powiedz pierwsza -Bo miałam sen i w nim znałam chłopaka podobnego do ciebie, a ja i on nazywalismy ten parki ławkę "naszą".A ty czemu tam. -Miałem podobnie tak jak ty, to, o której sie widzimy -o 19.30 -Okey pa, widzimy się na miejscu W domach naszych bohaterów. Oboje otwarli szkatułki, a znich wyleciały kwami, ich reakcja była inna -Cześć Tikki/Plagg -Widzę, że nie muszę Ci nic tłumaczyć Marinette/Adrien -Nie musisz. To co może pierwszy patrol -Okey/No nieeeee -Tikki kropkuj/ Plagg wysówaj pazury Po chwili, oboje byli przemienieni i oboje szli na wieże, a gdy juz tam byli przywitali się -Witaj kropeczko -Cześć Kocie -Kropeczko czy ty też miałaś sen -Tak miałam, ale uwierz mi, że w snach są inne osoby niż naprawdę, bo wiem, że o tym myślisz -A z kąd wierz -Bo się na tym znam(skłamała, ale niewiedziała czy to prawda, więc póki sobie nieudowodni tego, że Czarnym Kotem jest Adrien to niebedzie w to wierzyć) -Skoro tak mówisz to to musi być prawda Mijały godziny oni ze sobą rozmawiali. Nadeszła 19 -Muszę isć Kocie, nieobraź się, ale mam sprawę do załatwienia -Może innym razem pogadamy. Papa -Cześć Kocie Po chwili Marinette juz była w parku zresztą tak jak Adrien(ona już go kocha jakby co) -Cześć Marinette -Hejka,to o czym sobie pogadamy -Chciałabym żebyś mi powiedziała o tym sie coś jeszcze -Yyy o ś-śnie....No nie ma o nim co gadać w całym śnie chodzę tyko po tym parku i i no tyle (Skłamała) -Acha to dziwny sen -No no trochę tak Rozdział 2 -Słyszałaś onaszychnowych bohaterach Paryża Dziewczyna chcąc odwrócić uwagę od siebie, że może być własnie Biedronką powiedziała tak: -Wiesz moim zdaniem to są złoczyńcy.....póki nie udowodnią, ze są dobrzy to będe ich uważać za złoczyńców Chłopak stwierdził tak samo -T-t-tak, masz trochę racji -Wiesz, mam pytanie, mogę? -Tak pytaj o co chcesz Mari. -Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale dlaczego kolegujesz się z taką pustą lalką ,jak Chloe -Wiesz zanim chodziłem do szkoły to mogłem się przyjaźnić, tylko z bogatszymi od innych, tak naprawdę to jej nie znoszę. -Czemu nigdy nie chodziłeś do szkoły? -Miałem z dużo zajęć, a ojciec nie chciał, aby mi się coś stało. -To czemu nim nie porozmawiasz szczerze, powiedz mu, że chcesz żyć normalnie.Też tak miałam. To ostatnie powiedziała szeptem. -Spróbuje, ale watpie w to, żeby to cos zmieniło. To niemożliwe żeby się zgodził. -Trzeba walczyć o swoje, a pozatym wszystko jest możliwe -Dzięki Mari, ale teraz muszę iść. Pa -Dozobaczenia Gdy skończyli rozmowę do parku weszła Chloe, widziała, że oboje byli razem, więc gdy Adriena już nie było podeszła do Marinette -Odczep sie od mojego Adrienka -On nie jest twój, pusta blondyno -Przegiełaś ty głupia niezdaro Chloe ją popchneła, a jej zaklinowała się noga w dziurze, przez co ją złamała -Aaaaauć, jesteś nienormalna -Ojć niechcący, a teraz żegnam Chloe sobie poszła, a Mar zadzwoniła po Alye -Alya zadzwoń szybko po pogotowie, do parku obok ciebie -Ale Mari co się stało -Zadzwoń i przyjdź to Ci powiem -Już zaraz tam bedziemy -Czekam Po chwili Alya i pogotowie tam byli, Mar wszysto wyjaśniła przyjaciólce, a sama pojechała do szpitala. Po drodze zadzwoniła do do rodziców W szpitalu rodzice i Marinette -Boże córciu co się stało?! -Oj wiecie, ze jestem troszkę niezdarna odkąd przyjechalismy do Paryża, noi poprostu źle stanełam i się stało -Może to nie był dobry pomysł żeby tu przyjechać -Mamo, nawet tak nie mów, nie mam zamiaru wracać do Włoch -Dobrze córciu, a teraz wybacz, ale muszę popytać lekarza ile tu zostaniesz -Okey Lekarze i rodzice -Dzieńdobry, my jesteśmy rodzicami Marinette i chcemy wiedzieć ile będzie tu leżeć -Jutro będzie mogła iść do szkoły tak mniej więcej na 10.30 -Dziękujemy, a długo będzie nosiła gips -Nie, to niewielkie skręcenie, będzie go miała tak z tydzień -Dzięki bogu. Dowidzenia Następnego dnia w szkole Marinette nie ma Adrien jest trochę zdziwiony jej nieobecnością i pytao to Aly'e -Hejka Alya, czemu Mari nie ma w szkole -Wiesz przyjdzie na 3 lekcje, wtedy sobie z nią pogadasz. Okey? -Tak, dzięks. Pa Właśnie mijała trzecia lekcja, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek Adrien wysedł i zobaczył Mar siedzącą na ławce, która miała gips, podszedł do niej -Hejka Mari co Ci się stało, wczoraj jeszcze byłaś cała -Cześć, wiesz spytaj się Chloe ona coś na ten temat chyba wie -Ale o czym ty mowisz -No wiesz ona bardzo lubi "przez przypadek" kogoś popychać -Jak ona mogła, poczekaj tutaj -Adrien stój niewarto -Okey, ale..... -Co znowu? -Ale siedzimy razem i odwiozę Cię do domu -A mam inne wyjście? -Hmmmmm...No nie -No to idę powiedzieć Aly'y -O nie ty nie wstajesz ja pójdę -No...okey Adrien powiedział Aly'y o wszyskim i poszli na lekcje, po lekcjach usłyszeli huk. Adrien się przmienił, Marinette spytała Tikki -Tikki co mam robić -Mari, po przemianie nadal będzie cię boleć noga, ale nie bedzie skręcona, ale będziesz kuleć, musisz na nią uważać -Dobrze, więc Tikki kropkuj Haaaaaaaaaaa Rozdział 3 Gdy Marinette dotarła na miejsce kot ją spytał -Co tak długo kropeczko ? -No wiesz......yy Marinette miała problem i musiałam jej pomóc -Wy się znacie?! -N-no tak...znamy -Hmmm dziwne. Powiedział cicho -Ruszajmy Po chwili już walczyli ze złoczyńcą o imieniu Coiffeur(czyt. kuefer). Oczywiście Kot zauwazył, że jego Dama kuleje, gdy skończyli bitwę spytał. -Biedrońsiu co Ci się stało w nogę? -Co, a e nic hehehe -Oj kropeczko mnie nieoszukasz -Oj Kocie, poprostu się wywróciłam -Skoro ta, kropeczko może się spotkamy -To może dziś o 22 na wieży -Dobrze My lady, a teraz żegnam U Marinette w domu -Córeczko ktos do ciebie przyszedł -Ktoooooooo?! -Adrien -Tikki Adrien przyszedł, a ja mam tyle zdjęć na scianie -Idź ja się tym zajmę Dziewczyna zeszła -Hejka Adrien -Cześć Mari -yyy Może wejdziesz na górę -Okey, Weszli naszczęście Tikki zdjeła wszystkie zdjęcia nawet ramkę schowała. -Więc.... Dlaczego przyszłeś -Pomyślałem, że może zrobimy razem zadanie domowe -Okey siadaj Gdy chłopak usiadł zobaczył szkice ubrań dziewczyny -Ładne projekty Marinette -Co, a dzieki hehehe -No to zaczynajmy Gdy skończyli, Adrien zaczą rozmowę -Więc...nadal uważasz Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota za złoczyńców -Yyyyy juz nie -A czy to nie jest tak, że ty i Biedr... -Okey, okey masz mnie ja i Biedronka się znamy. -Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? -No bo....byś pewnie pytał skąd ją znam, kim jest i takie tam. ale czekaj czekaj, a skąd ty wiesz -Ja no e, Kot mi powiedział -Ha widze, że nie tylko ja znam bohatera, a mówiłeś, ze to ja nic nie powiedziałam -Oj tam, no wiesz yyyy.....no jesteśmy kwita okey -Okey, okey, ja żartowałam -Mało zabawne, a teraz sorry, ale muszę iść. pa -Cześć. Chłopak poszedł. U Adriena w domu. Gabriel rozmawia z Nathalie -Nathalie potrzbujemy kogoś kto zrobi dla Adriena projekt koszulki do nastepnej sesji -A moze by.... Wszedl Adrien -A może by tak u nas w szkole zaprojektowano koszulki, dużo osób ma niesamowite pomysły. Na razie tyle, sorry ale mam przesrane i nie mam dziś jak pisać, ale jutro będzie długii i postaram się o ciekawy rodział :D Rozdział 4 -Hmmm...no dobrze, ale jesli niespodoba mi sie żaden to bedziesz musiał chodzić na większą ilość zajęć dodatkowych -Zgadzam się. Następnego dnia w szkole. Adrien w klasie -Dzieci wasz kolega chce cos ogłosić -A więc, mój ojciec potrzebuje projektu koszulki dla mnie, więc jeśli ktos chce zabyłsnąć ma czas do 19. Chłopak idąc do ławki powiedział Marinette po cichu -Liczę na ciebie Po lekcjach Mar i Tikki w jej pokoju -Tikki ja nie zdąże, a pozatym moje projekty są za słabe dla pana Gabriela -Mar spokojnie uda Ci się tylko sie nie przej.... Usłyszały huk -No pieknie...Tikki kropkuj!!! Po chwili Kot i Biedronka -Kocie musimy to załatwic szybko -A skąd ten pośpiech -Oj poprostu o 7 mam coś do załatwienia -Ah tak..To zaczynajmy Po dłuższej bitwie Marinette wróciła i miała tylko 4 godziny. Naszczeście zdążyła. Wbiegła do szkoły i zawiesiła projekt.Gabriel pooglądał prace były dwie, które mu się podobały tak samo, Marinette i oczywiście "Chloe" (chociaz jej nie zrobiła sama) -Panienki ponieważ obie prace są cudowne, co na jutro bereciki, który będzie lepszy ten wygra. Wiec do roboty, bo pokaz jest za dwa dni. Marinette wzieła się do roboty.Nastepnego dnia -Alya muszę iść do ubikacji trzymaj mój telefon i masz berecik, jak nie zdąże to przedstaw go za mnie. -No dobrze idź, ale wracaj szybko, czekam Mar poszła do łazienki wracając, do kantorku wepchneła ją Chloe i zamkneła. Choe powiedziała -Nawet jak wygrasz to nie wezną twojego beretu bo musi być na pokazie twórca, haaha -Chloe to mało zabawne, jak mnie nie wypuscisz to zadzwonie do Aly -Myślisz, że jestem głupia, zostawiłaś telefon swojej przyjaciółeczce -Nie chcesz żebym odpowiedziała na to pytanie :D, wypuść mnie !!!!!!! -Dopiero po pokazie -Ale to za dwa dni -Chloe sobie poszła, A Mar płakała i płakala,ale nikt jej nie słyszał.Nadszedł dzień pokazu, policja juz od wczoraj szukała zaginionej, ale na marne. Do akcji wkroszył Kot. Dosłownie za godz. miał zacząć się pokaz. Kot idąc korytarzem usłyszał cichy płacz, sprawdził to.Zapukał i spytał -Jest tam ktoś -A-a drien? Tak ja ja tu jestem Marinette!! -Nie to ja Czarny Kot. Zaraz Cie uwolnie. Kotaklizm!! Po chwili drzwi były zniszczone -Choć coś zjeść penie jestes głodna -Nie miałam ciastka w torebce -No więc chodźmy bo inaczej twoja koszulka nie będzie poazana, a potem mi opowiesz co się stało -To może na Wieży Eiffla -Okey, idź widzimy się o 22 Skończył się pokaz Mar już poinformowała rodziców o wszystkim (wszystkim!!)I poszła na wieże -Witaj ponownie Marinette -Czesć Kocie :) -To opowiadaj -A więc .....Wszystko mu powiedziała dokładnie wszyściutko -Ta dziewczyna juz mnie denerwuje, musisz to zgłosiĆ -O NIE NIE NIC NIEZGŁASZAMY, RODZICE SIĘ ZGODZILI. -No no ale.. -Nie ma ale -Okey -A teraz ty mów Kocie, bo jesteś troszkę przygnębiony co się stało?!Biedronka prawda? -Tak. Ona ciągle ma mnie za zwykłego przyjaciela, nawet niewiem, czy ona mnie wogule lubi, zawsze się odsuwa -Oj Kocie nie mów tak ona bez ciebie nie umiala by zyć, gdyby cię straciła to Paryża by juz nie było -Co ty tam wiesz, nie masz chlopaka, ani pewnie nikt Ci się nie podoba -A skąd wiesz Kocie?! -Taaaak to kto to taki? -Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, to wie tylko Alya i Nino chyba też juz wie. -Ninooo! -A co znasz go?! -Tak troszke z widzenia? Rozdział 5 '-'''Do następnego spotkania Kocie :D U Marinette w domu -Tikki, nie dziwne, że Kot tak zareagował na imię Nino -Może -Zastanawiam się, czy Kot to nie Adrien, przecież moje sny nie kłamią -Oj Mariś skoro tak uważasz to musisz to zbadac -Masz racje, jak tylko mi się uda będe chodziła za nim, a gdy WC zaatakuje to pójde za Adrienem -Świetny pomysł Marinette, ale chodź już spać jest późno Następnego dnia w szkole.Alya i Marinette -Cześć Alya, jak tam randka z Nino -Hejka Mari, możemy o tym nie mówić. -Co się stało? -On, on.......zerwał ze mną. Alya zaczeła płakać -Co, ale dlaczego?! -Nie-niewiem nie chciał powiedzieć -Poczekaj tutaj -Marinette nie rób nic głupiego -Oj nie martw się oto Alya Mar podeszła do Nino i Adriena -Cześć chłopaki -Hejka Mar -Cześć Mar coś nie stało? Spytał Nino -Hmm niech no pomyślę.....TAK STAŁO SIĘ, ZERWAŁEŚ Z ALY'A I NAWET NIE WYJAŚNIŁEŚ CZEMU.Jesteś skończonym id.... -Marinette spokojnie, napewno Nino ma wytłumaczenie -No to go słucham -Eh nie mogę Ci powiedziec, przeproś Aly'e. Nino odszedł -Ehhh...wszyscy faceci są tacy sami -Nawet ja? -zakaszlała zdenerwowana. Y-y ty hehe niewiem, niebardzo się z-znamy hehe -To może się poznamy, co ty na to, żebyśmy się spotkali dzisiaj o 18 -Okey, to przed szkołą -Dozobaczenia Nadeszła godzina 18 Marinette jest z Adrienem przed szkołą -Hejka Mari -Cześć. Marinette odwróciła wzrok -To może się przejdziemy -Yyy..o-okey ch-chodźmy Poszli do parku Mar po drodze rozmawiając z Adrienem jakała się i odwracała wzrok -Marinette, moge o cos spytać -T-tak pytaj o co chcesz -Mari czy ty...mnie nie lubisz -Co nie nie, dlaczego tak myślisz -Bo zawsze, gdy jesteś koło mnie jąkasz się i odwracasz wzrok, dlaczego? -Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, ale nie martw się, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi jak mogłabym Cie nie lubić -Wiesz większość osób w szkole lubi mnie tylko, dlatego, że jestem sławny, i chce wiedzieć, czy ty też taka jesteś -Adrien ja jestem inna. -To powiedz za co jesteśmy przyjaciółmi -Adrien ty jesteś, dzielny, podajesz każdemu pomocną dłoń, jesteś pewny siebie, potrafisz się obronić i jesteś szczery, kazdy by chciał być taki jak ty , nawet ja -Eh Mari jestes owiele lepsza niz ja Chłopak zaczą się przybliżać do Marinette, ale Marinette go odsuneła -Więc...czy wiesz może czemu Nino zerwał z Aly'a -Tak wiem, gadałem z nim po szkole -To powiedz mi,dlaczego -A mogę Ci zaufać -Mi oczywiście -Więc Nino uważa, że nie jest godzien bycia chłopakiem słynnej blogerki, uważa że on jest mniej popularny -Ale przecież to nie prawda -Tłumaczyłem mu to. Ale.. -Ale co -Ja Ci zdradziłem tajemnice, To teraz ty mi -Ale co chcesz wiedzieć -Podobno ktos Ci się podoba -Może -Więc chcę wiedzieć kto?! -Ale ja nie chce o tym mówić -Mariś no nie daj się prosić -nie Mar kłuciła się z nim jeszcze długo, aż wypaplała -KOCIE NIEEEE. O jezu przepraszam muszę iść. Dziewczyna odbiegła -Marinette czekaj Dziewczyna biegła dalej, aż dotarła do domu, gdy weszła do pokoju zobaczyła Kota -Skąd wiesz Mar się nie odzywała -Mar musisz mi powiedzieć -No wiesz zorientowałam się że to ty gdy powiedziałeś Mariś,Czarny Kot wie, że mnie to złości, obiecał, że nikomu nie powie jak do mnie mówi, nikomu, a poza tym juz wcześniej Cię podejrzewałam -Mari, ale wiesz,że to tajemnica -Wiem. Kocie biedronka chce Cie widzieć na polach Marsowych o północy -Po co? -Nie pytaj wiem że wiadomość Cię ucieszy Kot wrócił do domu, a o 24 był już na miejscu -Więc Biedroneczko o co chodzi? -Cześć Adrien, poprostu powinieneś coś wiedzieć -Moze zdradzisz mi kim jesteś?! -Nie, chcę żebyś wiedział, że Cie kocham Kocie '''Rozdział 6' -Co to za nagła zmiana, Kropeczko?! -A co nie cieszysz się? -Bardzo się cieszę, ale ja nadal niewiem kim jesteś -Wystarczy to, że ja wiem kim jesteś ty -Biedronsiu powiedz chociasz, czy się znamy jak dobrze, ile masz lat -Oj Kocie znamy się bardzo dobrze, mam tyle lat co ty i chodzę z tobą do klasy -Hmmm...Chloe -No wiesz -Zartuje, powiedz cos więcej -Kocham lilie, uwielbiam śpiewać i w normalnym życiu jestem w tobie zabujczo zakochana -A czy to nie jest tak, że po prostu jestem przystojny -Nie ty jesteś pewny siebie , podajesz każdemu pomocną dłoń, jesteś dzielny,jesteś szczery i potrafisz się obronić Adrien coś przeczuwał i był pewien co -Muszę juz iść kropeczko Następnego dnia w szkole. Adrien podszedł do Marinette i energicznie ją pocałował. -Witaj Kropeczko. Powiedział jej do ucha Poszli za szkołę -Skad wiesz?! -Gdy byłaś Biedronką powiedziałaś to jaki jestem tak jak wtedy gdy byłaś Marinette -He no to mnie masz W tym samym czasie. Chloe -Dlaczego, Adrien ją woli to tak nie może być -Witaj Chloe jestem WC, jak Marinette mogła odebrać twojego ukochanego zemścij się na niej -Dobrze Wc -Od dziś jesteś Krolową Miłosci Nastał wieczór Marinette spała, do jej pokoju wtargneła KM (Królowa Miłości) -Kim jesteś?! -Twoim koszmarem KM zabrała Marinette na sam szczyt wieży, KM przelatującą na niebie zauważył Adrien. -Plagg wysuwaj pazury Na wiezy Eiffla (wezne teraz troche z innego opka)KM z Mar przywiązaną do wystającego pręta. Do nich dołaczył Kot -Uwolnij ją -Ha nie ma takiej mowy. Chyba,ze... -Chyba ze co -Jeśli dasz mi miraculous Biedronki i swoje to ją oszczędze -Kocie nawet się nie waż -Nie odzywaj się.Chloe praziła ja promieniem -Zostaw ją, zrobie wszystko -Kocie nic nie zrobisz, ja jestem nieważna. I bezwzględu na to co się wydarzy nieoddawaj mirakula -Dobrze -Mar mocniej szarpneła sznurkiem i zaczeła spadać -Marinette Nieee. Kot rozwścieczył się i dosłownie w 2 sekundy pokonał KM. Od razu skoczył na pomoc Marinette, ale ona była już zakrwawiona na ziemi -Marinette, przepraszam, to moja wina, ale zostań ze mną, błagam -K-kocie zawsze bede z tobą -Juz Cię zabieram do szpitala Juz byli w szpitalu, Marinette leżała w łózku do sali wszedł Adrien -Cześć kochanie -Adrien, musimy porozmawiać -O czym -A-adrien my n-nie możemy być razem -Ale Mariś -Adrien Chloe nie odpuści. A pozatym ja nie jestem warta ciebie -Ale Mar ja Cie kocham -Ja ciebie tez, ale ja to robie dla nas. Ona jest szurnięta. Adrien musisz pokonać jej akumę -Ale jak?! -Złap ją i wypowiedz te słowa. Mar mu podała kartkę, na której pisało: Chociaż wierzę, chociaż chcę, to niestety nie mogę oczyścić Cię Ale, gdy przypomnę sobie, że ty jestes dobra to przezwycięże Cię -Już idę Godzinę potem w szpitalu. Mar i jej rodzicę -Kochanie, musimy się przeprowadzić. -Dokoąd? -Dowiesz sie za dwa dni Marinette była załamana, dlatego nastepnego dnia w szkole nie była sobą. Podszedł do niej Adrien -Cześć, Co jest? -He nic -Marinette, znam Cie jak nikogo innego, nie oszukasz mnie -Ja sie przeprowadzam -Co, kiedy -Jutro -Ale dokąd? -Niewiem, paa -Czekaj o której -O 5 rano -Pa Następnego dnia. Marinette jedzie do nowego domu, wie, że jest we Francji, ale mysli, ze daleko od Paryża. Ku jej zdziwieniu. -Mamo. tato?Ale my jesteśmy dalej w Paryżu, ja myślałam, że jedziemy dalej?! -Oj kotku, kochamy to miejsce tak jak ty, zostaniemy tu na zawsze -Ale czemu, akurat tutaj, czemu ten dom -Ponieważ, Gabriel Agreste, ma teraz dużo pokazów i bankietów, nasze wypieki są mu potrzebne, a ponieważ masz teraz dalej do szkoły, to będziesz jeździła z jego synem do szkoły -Dziękuje wam bardzo, bardzo! -Tak, tak kochanie, dosłownie na przeciwko nas mieszkają Agreste o 7.30 będzie pod ich bramą czekac na ciebie Czarny samochód, wsiadasz do niego i jedziesz do szkoły. -Bardzo was kocham Adrien i Plagg -Cos się stało Adrien? spytał Plagg z zatroskaniem -Nie nic, oprócz tego, że moja kochana Mainette, wyprowadza się -Oj ty Romeo nie myśl o tym bo zaraz masz szkołe wychodź z domu i samochodu ale już. Chłopak poszedł do auta, a wchodząc do środka był zaskoczony. -Witam panie Agreste, dziś jedziemy do szkoły razem, dziśi jutro i ażdo końca szkoły -Jednak się nie przeprowadzasz?! -Przeprowadziłam juz się, mieszkam na przeciw i będe z tobą jeździć do szkoły -Jak się ciesz ę, jestem najszczęśliwszym chopakiem na ziemi. Po szkole Marinette właśnie wychodzi ze szkoły, ale słyszy Chloe i Sabrinę -Jestem pewna, że on jej nie kocha. -Ale czemu?! -Bo przecież przedtem nawet na nią nie zwracał uwagi Idiotko! -Może masz rację przeciesz Adrien, nie zmienił by sie tak szybko. Mar weszła do auta tam już czekał Adrien. właśnie dojeżdżali( to poco był ten dialog Chloe i Sabriny)Mar spytała: -Adrien?Kiedy się zakochałeś we mnie jako Marinette?! -Gdy tylko się dowiedziałem, że jesteś moją Biedroneczką(Acha no własnie poto ten dialog) -Acha dzięki -Spotkamy się dzisiaj? -Niewiem zobaczę -Marinette, czy coś się dzieję, jesteś jakaś taka inna? -Nie wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. -Niech Ci będzie. Właśnie Marinette jutro wprowadza się do mnie na rok mój kuzyn z Włoch, na pewno się znacie. Ma na imię...... -O dojechaliśy, to ja już pójdę -Marinette, czekaj -Nie mogę mam dużo pracy. Paaa RozdziaŁ 7 Myśli Adriena:Coś jest nie tak z Marinette, ale co?!Dobra nieważne muszę czekać na Jacopa! (kuzyn Adriena) Około 20 do Mar zadzwonił Adrien. -Hejka skarbie, moze wyszłabys dziś ze mną i Jacopem na miasto. -Jakim Jacopem? -No tym z Włoch Jacopem Casella -Yyy, nie nie mam czasu wybacz, bozdrów Kubę od Merki, on bedzie wiedział o co chodzi?Buziaczki Paa. -Pa Kropeczko Do Adriena przyszedł Jackop -Hejka kuzynie -Cześć.Merka kazała Cię pozdrowić. -Marinette mieszka w Paryżu -Może się do niej przejdziemy?!Dawno jej nie widziałem. -Jęli będzie w domu....i nas wpuści -No do chodźmy W domu Marinette. Chłopaki dzwonią do drzwi, otwiera matka dziewczyny -Och witaj Adrienie i...Jacopie co ty tu robisz? -Dzień dobry. Jacop się przeprowadził na rok. Jest Mari? -Nie ma jej wyszła 15 minut temu -Ale ponoć miała coś do roboty -Ale skończyła wczesniej. Jest w parku Adrien.Chłopcze cos z nia nie tak odkąd wróciła dzis do domu -Tez to zauważyłem! Dziękujemy dowidzenia! W parku. Adrien i Jacop widzą Marinette -Ej Marinette. Cześć Dziewczyna pomachała.Chłopcy podeszli do niej.Adrien ją pocałował -Część kochanie -Cześć, Kotku. Hejka Kopa -Heja Merka. Widzę, że jesteście, chyba razem. Jak dlugo? -Już tydzień -Wiecie, ja juz muszę iść. Mam cos do roboty -Marinette, chodź na chwilę. Jacop zaczekaj tutaj Za drzewem Mar i Adrien -Mariś co sie z toba dzieje unikasz mnie?! -Nie, nie.....Tak -Dlaczego? -Adrien ty kochasz Biedronkę, super bohaterke, a nie Marinette -Skąd ty takie przypuszczenia bierzesz. -Przyznałeś sie do tego w samochodzie -Wcale nie, nic takiego nie powiedziałem -Spytałam Cię:Kiedy zakochałeś sie we mnie jako Marinette, ty odpowiedziałeś:Od kiedy wiem, że jesteś moją Biedroneczką. -Aj Mari źle mnie zrozumiałaś, t.... -Adrien, ja wszystko rozumiem!! -Czy to znaczy, że z nami koniec? -Nie, tylko narazie musimy odpocząć. Czesć -Pa kochanie. Adrien, wrócił do kuzyna -Nie zostanie z nami -Wiem wszystko słyszałem. Tylko co to znaczy, że jest Biedroneczką? -Zobaczysz wkrótce Chłopcy chodzili jeszcze po Paryżu, aż wrócili do domu, tam Adrien zadzwonił do Marinette -Hejka Mari -Cześć coś nie tak? Spotkajmy się na wieży Eiffla jako bohaterowie. Cześć. -Dozobaczenia Na wieży Eiffla. -Więc po co miałam przyjść?! -A wysłuchasz mnie do końca? -Tak Kocie, wysłucham -Marinette, kocham ciebie,czy chcesz cz.... -Adrien to nie prawda -Mar słuchaj dalej, Czy chcesz czy nie bez maski jesteś tą samą osobą co Biedronka. Obie jesteście piękne, moądre i spe\rytne. Za obie oddałbym życie. Zakochałem sie w twoich więlki pieknych fiołkowych oczach i twoich ciemnych jak niebo nocą włosach, kocham Cię tez za to jaka jesteś z charakteru.Ale ty i tak jesteś Biedronką i Marinette razem. Czy teraz mi wybaczysz? -Hmmmmm...Tak Kocie tobie wybaczę wszystko.! -A Adrienowi!!! -Też Adrien całował Marinette 20 sekund, ale niestety musieli wracać, po drodze Adrien spytał: -Jakim cudem tak dobrze znasz się z Jacpem?? -Bo wiesz, ja...i....on kiedyś....bylismy....parą -Acha. wiesz może pogadamy jutro -Tak, tak jutro. Dobranoc, Kocie. -Dobranoc Księżniczko Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania